Gracefalls Academy
by Chickamuffin
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise go to Gracefalls Academy, Hogwarts secordary school. It's a lot better than my summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fic ever so I'm sorry if it sucks.

DISCLAIMER: J.K.R. owns most of characters and ideas some are mine though it should be easy to tell them apart.

Basically Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blasie were accepted into Gracefalls Academy, the secondary school for Hogwarts, and just to let you all know you are twenty-one when you start at this school and is attended for four years.

Chapter One: Gracefalls Academy

_What the hell is that?_ Draco Malfoy thought as he stared up at a huge metal object with wings.

"Mother, is that what I'll be taking to Gracefalls?" he asked his mother eyeing the plane skeptically.

"Yes, dear, now hurry and board it will be taking off shortly and you know we Malfoys are always punctual." was his mother's bored reply.

"Alright I suppose I shall see you next summer since you're busy all of my breaks." He said walking away before his mother had a chance to answer.

"Now, Hermione, promise to write whenever possible and if you would like we can cancel our cruise if you would like to come home before summer, it's really no problem, right Allen?" Jane Granger rambled

"Darling she's fine" Allen said to his mother shooting Hermione sympathetic glances as he tried to pry Jane off of her.

"He's right mom. I'll be fine. You know me and studying; besides it's you 30th anniversary." Hermione said finally freeing herself from her mother's grasp, with that she grabbed her bags and boarded to plane.

"Mum, I can't breathe." Ron gasped as he endured his mother's bone crushing hug.

"Oh, right dear. Well, you best board the train then you don't want to be late. Harry, don't worry I didn't forget you I just wanted to tell you my niece is going to be in you year and well she's very pretty. Well, that's all." She said as she gave him a big hug.

"Mum, let Harry go he needs to go too."

"Oh, yes sorry, dear."

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley, thanks for everything."

"Mum, I'm going." Blaise Zabini told his mom. He made the mistake of turning around at the exact moment the security guard's hand went up his mom's shirt.

_Not again_ was all he could think.

So how'd you like it? It'll get better. Promise.

M


	2. In the cabin new girl

Chapter Two

"Hello, everyone and welcome to your first year at Gracefalls. I am Headmistress Panguinia." A plump grandmotherly type woman said in excitement. "Now usually we let the students choose there seats but this year I am pleased to inform you we have several Willers (they will be explained later) with us this year. So we have assigned seats. Now please board the airplane and follow the attendants to your seats.

Hmm, I hope I'm with Harry and Ron. God it's been forever since I've seen them. Indeed it had, Hermione's once bushy hair had now fallen straight down her back. She had also filled out more and started wearing more fitted clothes. She followed the attendant to her cabin and was shocked to see Ron, Harry this girl she didn't recognize, and……. MALFOY?!?!!!

"HERMIONE!!!!" Harry and Ron yelled as they jumped to hug her. "You look great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks, you guys look gre…."

"I'll say, mudblood, I take it back you look hott!" Blaise Zabini said walking in pinching her butt. He sat down by the girl putting his arm around her.

"I'm sorry but do I know you? No. So, no arm around my shoulder at least until I know your name. Ok? Good." The girl said throwing her arm off of her forcefully.

"Ok, fine I'm Blaise Alexander Zabini." He said replacing his arm around her shoulders.

"Good you're a fast learner unlike some guys who don't seem to get they can't touch me in certain places right when they meet me." She huffed.

"And, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco said placing his hand on her inner thigh.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you……" Hermione said extending her hand.

"Maria. Maria Phelps. It's nice to meet you too." She said taking the offered hand.

"Ew, you touched a mudblood here let me clean off you hand." Draco said pulling out his wand and muttering Scourgify.

"Listen, I may be new to this world by I know well enough the mudblood isn't a compliment. So if you don't mind." She pulled out her wand and muttered _Reverse the scourgify. _A blue glow surrounded her hand.

"How'd you reverse the spell?" Ron asked in amazement

"She's a Willer of course, Ronald. She can perform any spell if she uses a wand and wills it to happen. The only ones she can't do are control emotions and the unforgivables. She has to say the unforgivables and make potions for emotions. Duh" Hermione said with an air of superiority.

"Well, well, well Granger is still a know-it-all." Blaise sniggered.

"Of course, Zabini, I wouldn't have it any other way." She shot back

"Of course you wouldn't, Granger, because then you be a retarded mudblood." Malfoy spat

"Listen, Draco, if you're gonna be touching me then at least be nice to others. Now say sorry and ten nice things about Hermione or I'll curse your balls off and we all know I can." Maria reprimanded removing his hand from her thigh.

"Ugh, fine, Granger you are: hott, have nice tits, a nice ass, better hair, you're smart, have loyal friends, wear nice clothes, apparently make a good first impression because this is the first time any girl has said she will remove my balls instead of suck them-" Hermione cut him off

"Ew, Malfoy, you perv. You can stop now. Why would you say I'm hott anyway?" she questioned.

"One, Maria made me because if I don't I won't have any balls to shag her with" Maria smacked upside the head for that. "And cause you are, just to let you know." He stated, smirking when he noticed she was blushing.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get some air want to come Blaise and?" Maria said staning up noticing the argument about to happen

"Harry Potter" Harry said quickly sanding up exiting.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said following Harry but not before threatening Malfoy.

"I'd love to." Blaise said slinging his arm around Maria's shoulders. She shook them off

"What?" he asked

"I don't want people thinking we're going out." Maria stated

"Oh."


End file.
